1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of recommending media content in a media playing system and a media playing system thereof, and more particularly, to a method of recommending media content capable of performing recommendations based on preferences of multiple users in a media playing system for multiple users, and the media playing system thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional media recommendation systems with face identifying functions can read or display user data such as a user's browsing history, music playing list and utilizing habit once the user is identified. This kind of media recommendation system is utilized in an electronic device for an individual user, such as a tablet, smart phone, laptop, personal digital assistant (PDA), etc. The system allows a single user to log in and then reads or displays data of the user.
The conventional media recommendation systems for an individual user may not comply with simultaneous multiple user preferences, however, when applied in an electronic device which has multiple users in common. Other selecting methods should be applied. For example, the system may select a user having a maximum utilizing frequency and perform media content recommendations according to this user's preference information. In such a situation, other user's preference information will not be considered.
In recent years, digital televisions have become popular. Digital televisions are commonly watched by multiple users simultaneously; therefore, the conventional media recommendation system is not able to obtain a proper recommendation result. Thus, there is a need for improvement over the prior art.